


Grindr Grimmons

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Modern Day, This is what tumblr does to me, but it'll get there I promise, technically this is g rating right now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grif meets simmons on grindr and they arrange a meet-up ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Big-boy Dex

**Author's Note:**

> I was stalking the Grimmons tag on tumblr and saw this post: http://saintlavernius.tumblr.com/post/106486173002/xoxo and you know I had to write it.
> 
> Also please forgive me I have never used the Grindr app so I'm not sure exactly how the messaging works. ^^;

"Just try it, Richie! You never know how many awesome guys are on!" Donut smiled, bouncing on his bed setting up a profile for his friend on his phone.

"I don't want to do it! And stop calling me that!" Dick slumped back in his computer chair and pulled his DS back to his face. "I'm perfectly content being single, and I wouldn't want a bunch of girls getting the wrong idea anyway."

"Girls?" Franklyn moved to the edge of the bed. "What girls?"

"Aren't you downloading Tinder?"

"No, Silly! I'm downloading _Grindr!_ " He showed the phone to his friend displaying the orange and black of the main screen. "No girls here!"

Simmons cocked his head and set his DS on his desk. "If you're gonna make me do this, can I at least fill out my own profile? I don't trust you."

Donut rolled his eyes, but held out the phone. "I was only going to make you sound awesome."

"You were going to make me sound like something I'm not, then have me beat up for lying!" He looked at the phone. " 'Gamer-boy Dick'? Did you seriously make my username 'Gamer-boy Dick'!?"

"I was trying to think of a good one, and well...you were playing your game, you're a boy, your name is Dick. I don't know, It put me on the spot!"Franklyn twiddled his thumbs and sat further back.

"Jesus, Frank. I'm only gonna get creepy old men or man-children with this." Simmons sighed. As he was filling out his bio, a notification popped up, accompanied by a 'ding'.

"Oooooh! Who's that?" Donut started bounding in place, staring expectantly at his friend.

"Um...'Big-Boy Dex'. Jesus fucking Christ."

"What'd he say? What'd he say!?"

"Calm down, he's not hitting on _you_." Simmons opened his message and read, " 'Games, huh? Console or PC?' "

"See? The gamer thing works!"

"Shut up." Dick thought for a moment, then typed a short reply.

"What'd you say?" Donut stood and looked over his friend's shoulder. " 'Console, mostly.' Oh my god, you are so boring."

"What? I answered his question!"

"You have to show interest in him or he'll think you're a prick! Give me the phone."

"Hell no."

"Gimmie!" Frank tackled Dick and pinned him on the floor, plucking the phone from his hands and typing out loud, " 'What about you? Do you play?' Send."

"Get off, jackass!" Simmons struggled to push Donut off him, to no avail.

"As soon as you stop being so boring!" A ding emitted from the phone and Donut smiled. " 'Oh, I play alright, maybe not in the way you're thinking.' Winky face. Oh my god, Dick." He started tapping at the screen again.

"Get off, get off, get off!" Simmons kicked and flailed under Franklyn. "I'll stop being boring, just let me talk to him myself!" Donut stood and handed the phone to the other man. "Thank you."He glanced at the time. "Don't you have work?"

Donut pulled out his own phone and gasped. "Oh, shoot! You're right, I'm gonna be late." He began gathering his things, giving Simmons explicit instructions on what to say and how to say it while he's gone. "And most importantly, don't. Be. Boring." He patted his friend on the shoulder and ran out the door.

"Finally." Simmons thought, plopping down on his bed. He re opened his messages to see Donut replied with 'I'd be more than happy to play with you, Dex. ;D' "Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I think I'm gonna make the next one formatted just for their conversation, and have them meet in chapter 3. Tell me what you think, though!


	2. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simmons' and Grif's conversation after Donut left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this a simple chapter, lead up to the main event. This chapter is formatted kinda like imessage ((Again I've only ever seen screenshots of Grindr, not quite sure how the app works)) Simmons is on the right and Grif is on the left. Also yes, Simmons and Donut are roommates because shut up.

11:30AM

I'd be more than happy to play with you, Dex. ;D

.Oh god that was my roommate. I'm sorry

11:32AM

Shame I was really hoping you would

11:32AM

.Well I mean he typed that, but I'd like to play, sure

?What kind of game  


11:33AM

Youre talking video games arent you

11:34AM

.I thought that's what we were talking about

11:34AM

Not exactly but if you do want to play video games

Could suck you off while you play pokemon

11:36AM

.This may be a bit sudden but let's get married

11:37AM

Cute and funny

yours or mine

11:38AM

.My roommate's out right now, so mine's good

11:39AM

says youre within a mile

send your address and give me ten minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the second chapter as well! <3 What should I do for chapter three? :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simmons freaks out trying to get ready for Grif's visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry you guys! I've had the worst case of writer's block for the longest time, I've actually had this chapter drafted for like a month, but I couldn't get around to fine tuning it. Due to that, this may not turn out as good as it should have been, I'm super sorry! :/

"Fuck, that was a mistake." Simmons raced around his apartment, making sure everything looked at least presentable. He'd only known 'Dex' for half an hour, but that didn't stop his nervousness when anything romantic was involved. "Donut's crap is everywhere and if I move it, he'll freak. Why did I say he should come here?"

Just as he finished cleaning, there was a pound on the door. "Son of a bitch." Simmons scurried to the door, quickly checking his hair in the entryway mirror and unlocking it with assumed ease.

"Oh thank god," It was Donut, he pushed passed his roommate and padded up to his room. 

Dick kept hold of the doorknob and turned to the stairs. "Wha-Frank! Why are you here?"

"I live here, silly!" He called back.

"You should be at work!"

"I left my keys!"

"You knew I'd be home all day, Sarge'll have your ass if you're late again!" 

"He does that no matter what I do! Besides," Donut strolled down the stairs, lanyard in hand, "I kinda like it."

"...Gross, dude."

"Shut up! you think he's sexy too."

"You have a boyfriend!"

Donut looked passed simmons and through the door. "Aaand, you don't?"

Simmons tilted his head and looked toward the door. A tall, chubby, admittedly kind of scary looking hawaiian man was standing there. "Um, Dick?"

'shit' Simmons thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, very short chapter! But I said they would meet in chapter three, I didn't say they'd really talk. >:) Bwahaha.
> 
> I'm also thinking about doing a choose your own adventure fic but I'm unsure of what fandom to do, please check out the post message me on tumblr, tell me what you think I should do! :3  
> http://datraynarvay.tumblr.com/post/114272527885
> 
> Also VERY small reference in the second paragraph, first person to guess what it's from gets a free fic just for them~! (I'll do a reader insert for you if you want! :3)


	4. That awkward moment when...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYYYYEEEEEEEE I'm back, bitches.
> 
> So, long story short, I'm lazy, and I apologize. I've also been rather obsessed with the game grumps as of late, and I've only been able to write little drabbles about them, though I haven't posted any.  
> ...Yet...
> 
> But yeah I finally found out how I can make myself write: Remember that I have homework due tomorrow and convince myself this is more important. (It's not but you know)
> 
> Really hope you guys like this one! if any of you are still following it, that is.

"Well, look at the time, I'm going to be late for work." Donut patted his roommate on the head and nodded at their guest before slipping past them into the hall, calling, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" as he stepped into the elevator.

Simmons sighed and looked at his feet. "Excuse him, he's an idiot." He waved for Dex to come in and shut the door behind him. "So, I need to know right now, is this a random hook-up or are we going to talk at all?" He sat on the couch and twiddled his thumbs. "Just so I can gage how invested I should be."

The taller man looked at Simmons strangely. "Um...I mean sure, we could talk. Don't know what about."

"Well...um..."Simmons scratched his back. "Wanna play Mario Kart?" He shrugged.

Grif thought for a moment. "Sixty-four, wii, or wiiu?"

"I have them all, so whichever."

"Wii. I will destroy you."

Simmons chuckled. "The Wii is in my room, come on." Grif stood and followed Simmons up the stairs.

"Don't hear about too many apartments this size around here."

"It's not, we bought a unit on each floor and knocked out a part of the ceiling. The landlord um...knows Frank."

"Take it Frank's that 'idiot' who just left?"

"Yeah, makes my life hell, but he's a good guy." Simmons opened the door to his room and kneeled by the television to set up. "Don't have any chairs, set up some pillows on the wall. There's more in there." He pointed to his closet. Dick grabbed the controllers and stood, tapping the button on the sensor bar before turning back to the bed. There was Dex just settling into a pillow fort that could only be described as impressive. Simmons whistled and tossed his guest his controller. "You do this for a living?" He joked.

"I did for about fourteen years, I have a little sister." He shrugged.

"Well, glad to see you haven't lost your touch." Simmons coughed and nestled inside, terrified the whole time he'd topple it. "Ready to get your ass kicked?"

"Only if you're ready to eat your words."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapters are the bane of my existence, but God help me I can only do so much at a time. Also super awkward grimmons gives me life, I'm sorry.   
> I'm gonna try to update more often, as well as the other stories I have on here that I haven't finished. But I'm in the process of writing several different grump fics rn and I'm pretty invested in those, so you'll have to bare with me! <3


End file.
